


Fix it!

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guardian Prompto, M/M, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 诺克提斯吃了一惊，对于对方如此毫不犹豫地接受“我们拆了一座祭坛”这个事实的态度生出一股由衷的敬意。原来普隆普特不计前嫌地做自我介绍是打算和他一起承担闯下这桩大祸的责任，这样的觉悟心让诺克提斯觉得脸颊有点发烧。普隆普特转过身静静地看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛又一次成功地将诺克提斯脑内的词句短暂清空了一会儿。“呃，”他顿了顿，“堆回去？”不知道是不是错觉，他觉得普隆普特脑袋顶上一撮翘得最高的头发明显塌了下来。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Fix it!

“最后——一个！”

话音落地的同时诺克提斯带着满怀喜悦的心情砸在了地上。他龇牙咧嘴地捂住不晓得磕在什么东西上的左膝盖，在手心沾上一点黏哒哒的液体时叹了口气。

这是他第二次翻到这里来。之前穿过的那一堆乱石是王宫和后林之间唯一没被围起来的地方，他在那些看起来就不可能爬上去的铁丝网和需要上窜下跳才能艰难前行的石阵之间无可奈何地选择了后者。上次摔下来的时候他留了个心眼，这次选了另一边的石头，结果摔得更惨。

在原地默默地擦掉一把血之后诺克提斯站了起来，一边吸气一边蹒跚前行。他有把握伊格尼斯迟早可以再找到这个地方来，只是路上花的时间足够他翘掉今天的钢琴课。在那之前能走一段是一段。

他抬头，眯起眼睛打量被镶嵌在四周枝楞得毫无章法的树枝之间的天空。今天的云很少，只有几缕细细的白色慢悠悠地在一片湛蓝里游动，像是在玻璃板下被圈养久了的鱼。这让他被找到的可能性又降低了一点。路西斯王家护卫队的士兵们能以云为眼，大部分时间里都能拥有像巨鹰一样的绝佳视野。这在大雾天气下执行野外任务时相当有用，但在晴天搜索落跑的王子？他们只能一点一点找过来，不漏过每一寸被树和灌木填满的土地。

在这段难得的空暇时光里，诺克提斯打算顺便执行一个小任务。

几天之前他终于爬上了图书馆最高的书架。前三层已经做成了一人高书柜的样式，里面的书多得让他差点晕乎乎地摔下去。诺克提斯在战战兢兢地前行几步之后抓走了一本可以单手拿稳的书，抱在怀里沿着一旁的滑梯以快到吓得他差点喊出声来的速度回到了坚实的地面上。

图书管理员真的是个很刺激的职位，年轻的王子这么想到。但他一直都没见到过真人，只能偶尔看到安静而灵活地在一堆堆书之间穿梭的小机器人。

他找了个角落盘腿坐好，翻开那本滑梯历险的附属奖励。翻了几页之后诺克提斯咧嘴笑了起来，发现这本书大半部分都在记录一些野外有意思的地点和少数珍稀物种的观察地。而其中当然少不了钓鱼点。他从口袋里翻翻找找出一张皱不拉几的空白草稿纸和一小支埃塞尔粉，小心翼翼地把后林的钓点图拓了上去，顺便带上了角落里的一株植物图鉴。

引果。名字简单得让人一目了然的鲜红色小浆果，被缠绕在高树上生长的绿色枝蔓圈在一个个又细叶包裹而成的稀疏的小篮子里。对于大部分植食性小型鱼来说都是能让它们争先恐后咬钩的上好鱼饵，虽然没人知道为什么它长在鱼类绝对不可能够得到的树上。

那张小小宝藏图现在正在上衣一侧的口袋里。诺克提斯舒了口气，拽出挂在脖颈间的迷你寻路仪。通常情况下他都不太喜欢把这条项链戴上，因为它除了真的很有用以外没有任何美感可言。他仔细盯住指针的方向，然后深一步浅一步地向前走去。这个季节的草地柔软得像是最让人想要躺下去的地毯，即使这一带在森林里算得上是贫瘠也是如此。

半个小时之后诺克提斯已经扒在了一枝粗得足以劈成一打钓竿的树枝上。他艰难地往前挪动了一点，觉得自己像是一条马上要破茧失败的毛毛虫。他探出一只手，试图够到最近的一个绿色小篮子，然后差点把自己从八米有余的高空摔下去。

诺克提斯继续往前挪动了一点点，惊喜地发现自己的指尖即将碰到最近的一片嫩叶。那片小叶子看起来盛满了早晨最美丽的朝晖，被风吹得一闪一闪，像是亮晶晶的薄片宝石。

路西斯的王子殿下怀着已经深得其道的、探宝人发现宝藏点的激动心情，往前移动了最后一小段距离。

这就是那个黑影突然出现的时候。

诺克提斯还没弄清楚发生了什么之前就发现自己眼前近在咫尺的小篮子不见踪影，连带着一整根树枝上的引果都被洗劫一空。他惊愕而又难以置信地眨眨眼，确定了面前连一片叶子都没有剩下的事实。然后诺克提斯低下头，看见了一个扶着膝盖站在树下的陌生人影。

那个人弯着腰喘气的声音连这里都听得到。从这个角度望下去只能看到对方乱得像偷跑出窝的野生陆行鸟崽一样的头发，和一身简直能和树干完美融合的、不知道是哪里的时尚风潮的衣服。诺克提斯楞了一下，决定在引起对方之前立即下树。他当然不是要落跑，只是直觉告诉他那些宝贵的梦想之果正在这个人的手里。

在他用这辈子最快的速度沿着树干以几乎是直接下滑一样的速度爬下来的时候，陆行鸟崽终于直起了身。诺克提斯马上盯住了对方，然后猝不及防地撞上了一双宝石一样的眼瞳。他呼吸一滞，简直要忘记下一步应该往哪里动。

诺克提斯从来没有见到过这种颜色，他不知道怎么形容。他仅仅上过几节的绘画课里没有让他掌握足够的调色技巧，但他相信没有任何人可以调得出那双眼睛的颜色。诺克提斯迷迷糊糊地想起来一个很久很久之前他“偷偷”跟着护卫队员去过的矿洞，在第一个开阔的空间里抬起头时他几乎被穹顶上那一片混杂交织的颜色晃得睁不开眼睛。很长一段时间里那些巨型水晶簇的模样都在诺克提斯的脑海里挥之不去，现在他们终于被另一项新发现代替了。

这个人是森林里的妖精吗？

他新发现的宝石所有者眨了眨眼睛，看起来比诺克提斯还要惊慌。一瞬间他以为对方会跑掉，但是直到诺克提斯跳到地上走到那人面前，对方也只是依旧站在原地而已。

“你为什么在这里？”这是那个少年丢出来的第一句话。

“我为什么不能在这里？”诺克提斯因为这个有些没头没脑的问题皱起了眉毛，“你不是也在这里嘛。”

少年好像被他绕口令一样的回复震了一下。他有些窘迫地抬起手擦擦鼻尖，稍微往后退了半步。诺克提斯注意到对方的呼吸还不是很平稳，胸膛剧烈起伏得像是刚刚完成一早上的越野训练。一定是这家伙抢走的，他暗自得出结论。

“呃……”对方听起来像是真的打算想出一个回复，“我一直在这里。”

现在是到对暗号时间了吗？诺克提斯冷不丁地想到。面前这个人的一言一行看起来像极了勇者冒险故事里的无名引路人，通常的出没场所也是这样那样的密林和水潭。

他还没来得及斟酌好下一句答复，刚刚获得身份的引路人突然转了个身开始朝着一片围在这棵大树周围的林子发足狂奔。

“——喂！”诺克提斯傻眼了一瞬间，然后带着自己都不知道哪里冒出来的热血劲头追了上去。

“——不要追我！”那个少年在树木之间灵活穿梭的同时甚至回过头来抛了一句话，吓得诺克提斯以为他下一秒就要撞在某一棵相当结实的树上。但显然对方没有，而是活力满满地把追得艰难的诺克提斯又甩出了一大截。“我没有你要的东西！”

好好的引路人为什么会突然变成偷背包的小反派？气喘吁吁的诺克提斯在追了相当长一段路之后在脑海里给自己丢出这个问题。他在穿梭于树木之间时努力地寻找着可以把自己抛上去的地点，发现接下来遇到的每一棵树都细得可怜。寻路仪在他奔跑的过程中在胸口砸得生疼，但诺克提斯现在也没工夫去管自己到底和原定路线已经偏移了多少。

他眯起眼，看到那一撮正在逐渐和自己拉开距离的金毛前方出现了一颗勉强算得上是高大的树木。诺克提斯强行掐断了自己的思考时间，抬手将被召唤出来的光剑用尽全力抛了出去。一瞬之后他发现自己成功地来到了可以俯瞰原本遥遥领先的少年的地点，在跳下去之前的最后一秒将对方的惊愕表情彻彻底底地收入眼中。

他只是恰巧没有发现旁边是一个陡得吓人的斜坡。

被他扑倒在地的金发少年发出一身惊呼，接下来迎接两个人的是一段惊险得足以将时间拉长到原来的三倍的下坡路程。在骨碌骨碌滚下去的过程中诺克提斯愣是没找到把两个人分开的机会，在进入到一段相对平缓的地面时他和少年几乎已经成为了热情拥抱在一起的姿势。手脚在混乱中交缠成一团的两个人继续滚了几圈，然后在诺克提斯的一声哀鸣中以他着地的姿势稳定在了地面上。少年迅速地从他身上爬了下去，不忘在他肚子上来一记不只是有意还是无意的肘击。

诺克提斯嘶了一声，在捂住肚子的同时把自己滚远了一点。他怕下一击对方就要补一脚了。

他正打算站起来的时候，发现面前的人再一次失去了逃跑的意图。少年面色凝重地站在原地，目光紧紧盯着诺克提斯身后不知道是什么的一块区域。他一手撑着地面，问题还没出口就被一阵地面的震动硬生生压了回去。

诺克提斯缓慢地转过头，看到了正在以快得惊人的速度升起来的石碑。那些灰扑扑的巨石上带着眼熟的莹蓝色花纹，他盯着看了一会儿，意识到那是和祭坛相同的纹路。

他滚进了五年一开的祭祀谷。

路西斯的王子猛地站了起来，很快发现自己除了能和另一个闯入者一起呆呆站在原地看着石碑钻出地面以外什么都做不了。在震耳欲聋的轰鸣声响了像是一刻钟之后，巨石像是有生命一样地缓缓停了下来。

然后诺克提斯目送着最上面的一颗石头轻轻颤动了一下，接着毫不犹豫地滚了下来。

在那之后整座高耸的石塔开始以拆天毁地之势自上而下一点点地塌下来，速度快得令人发指。诺克提斯在被吓傻了的同时用最快捷的方式一把搂住了站在一旁的少年，两人第二次在地板上来了一次亲密接触，千钧一发地避过了一块砸在前面两米不到的石头。诺克提斯艰难地将已经几乎一动不动的少年和自己一起拖到了一个勉强有一点遮挡物小角落里，不知所措地看着原本他以为永远不会倒的石塔在短短几十秒里分崩离析。

一切都安静下来之后，诺克提斯透过铺天盖地的黄尘看到了散落在地的石块们的一点轮廓。他捂着嘴开始咳嗽，成功进到眼眶里的沙子让视野蒙上了一层薄雾。诺克提斯感到不知道什么时候被他单手箍在怀里的少年动了动，然后看到对方转过头，那双在灰蒙蒙的背景里显得更加明亮的眼眸里带着一点和他自己一样的水幕。

“为什么它会倒？”少年问道，声音抖得像是被力道十足的淡水鱼咬钩的鱼线。

“我不知道，”诺克提斯如实回答到，“我也不知道它为什么会升起来。”

少年沉默了一会儿，然后试探性地问出了一个诺克提斯极度不想面对的问题。“是不是因为我们？”

“我觉得应该是。”他叹了口气，松开手让对方好爬起来挨着自己坐下。更像是因为我，他在心底默默补充了一句。不过这件事好像暂时不必说出来，他不想让对方觉得自己是在摆架子。

少年抿着嘴唇，抬手擦掉一点把脸蛋弄得灰扑扑的尘土。诺克提斯注意到他只有一手戴了露指的手套。

“我是普隆普特，”少年冒出一句在这个境况下显得相当突兀的自我介绍，歪过头看着一刻钟之前还在自己身后猛追的诺克提斯，“你刚刚要碰的果子如果直接摸到的话，那些藤蔓会缠上来的。”

普隆普特对于自己刚刚那一系列莫名其妙的举动的解释到此为止。诺克提斯只能在心里暗骂写书的人怎么不把引果这一点也记上去，然后开始怀疑作者是否并非人类。路西斯的藏书馆里每一本书的来源可能没人讲得清楚，诺克提斯只能确定它们当中有很大一部分已经在架子上待了成百上千年，时间说不定长得足够让引果进化出攻击人类的本领。

“喔，”他犹豫了一会，决定把真名告诉这个不知为什么此时看起来显得防备心全无的初识者。“诺克提斯。”

对方完全没有表现出诺克提斯预期中的惊讶。普隆普特只是点了点头，表情寻常得像是听到一个再普通不过的名字。但这个名字绝对不是可以这样点点头就被略过去的，至少诺克提斯能够确定在路西斯国境内不是。

难道他真的是妖精？诺克提斯打量普隆普特的眼神带上了一点怀疑，但更多的是快要涌出心口的好奇。但是即使是妖精也应该是路西斯境内的，没理由对皇室这么漠不关心。

在他进一步发问之前普隆普特已经站了起来，眼神定格在不远处的石阵上。“诺克提斯，”他转过头看着还没来得及把自己从地上拉起来的王子殿下，“你打算怎么解决这些东西？”

诺克提斯吃了一惊，对于对方如此毫不犹豫地接受“我们拆了一座祭坛”这个事实的态度生出一股由衷的敬意。原来普隆普特不计前嫌地做自我介绍是打算和他一起承担闯下这桩大祸的责任，这样的觉悟心让诺克提斯觉得脸颊有点发烧。

普隆普特转过身静静地看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛又一次成功地将诺克提斯脑内的词句短暂清空了一会儿。

“呃，”他顿了顿，“堆回去？”

不知道是不是错觉，他觉得普隆普特脑袋顶上一撮翘得最高的头发明显塌了下来。


End file.
